H2O The Full Moon's Seduction
by kerizendaya
Summary: For one night, the full moon makes Rikki believe that she is in love with Ash, Emma's boyfriend. just a sidenote: I'm new and I couldn't decide if I should rate this T or M, so I rated it M to be safe.


H2O just add water season3 (if Emma never left)

Ep1 The Full Moon's Seduction *The full moon makes Rikki believe that she is in love with Ash.

Emma and Ash are at her house sitting on the couch, gazing at each other's eyes. Emma's mom walks in and sees the two teens in love and she smiles. Then, she goes into the kitchen.

"Can I make you two love birds a snack?" Emma's mom asks.

"No thanks, Mom. We're fine," Emma says, without looking away from Ash.

"Thanks for offering, Mrs. Gilbert," Ash says. She nods and then goes upstairs. Emma wraps her hand around Ash's fingers and pulls him up to her room. Ash is amazed at all of Emma's swimming trophies. He looks at her and sees her frowning. "You must really miss all of this," he notes.

"Not really. It was another life," Emma says, brushing off her emotions as she plops down on her bed.

"I would miss it," Ash says, joining her.

"I was the best of the best," she says. "Now, that I'm a mermaid, I'd be a thousand times better than I was before."

"That's definitely true."

"But, I'd never be able to share it with anyone."

"Hey," Ash says in a comforting voice, lifting up her sad face. "You have Cleo and Rikki to share it with. You also have… me."

Emma's eyes finally look up at him and she smiles. Ash chuckles. "I knew I could make you smile."

"You always know what to say," she says. Ash leans in for a kiss, gripping the back of her head, his fingers tangled up in her blonde hair. Kissing passionately, they lean back, getting lost inside each other. Ash stops for a moment and pulls a square shaped object from his pocket. Emma bucks her eyes at it. "That's a condom."

"I know what it is," he says, nervously.

"Why do you have it?" she asks, hysterical.

"Calm down. I was thinking that we could start having-"

The door bursts open and enters Mrs. Gilbert, causing them both to jump out of their socks. Ash hides the condom behind his back. Mrs. Gilbert laughs.

"You two look like you just seen a ghost." They both let out a crazy, fake laugh. "Emma, Cleo's on the phone," she says and with a smile.

"OK. Thanks, Mom."

Ash slides the condom back into his pocket. "I…um. I have to go get that," Emma says, getting out of the situation.

Moments later, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo are the JuiceNet Café, sitting in a booth.

"Full moon, tonight, guys," Cleo reminds, worried.

"We got this under control," Rikki says, confidently. "We're full moon experts."

"She's right. We can handle anything the full moon throws at us. There's nothing to worry about, Cleo," Emma says. Rikki nods in agreement, but Cleo isn't convinced.

"Don't worry so much," Rikki says, putting her arm around Cleo.

"You look tense What's up?" Rikki asks.

"Everything's fine," Emma says, quickly. The girls look at her.

"Emma, you're a bad liar," Rikki says.

"Okay, okay. You dragged it out of me," Emma says. "It's…Ash. It seems he wants to take things to a different level with our relationship." The girls look at her.

"… Meaning?" asks Rikki.

"Ugh. Don't make me say it."

Cleo looks down into her banana smoothie and Rikki notices. "Oy. Are you two hiding something from me?" Cleo shakes her head. "Is it about Ash?"

"Ash wants to-"Cleo starts. Emma shuts her up by kicking her in the knee underneath the table. "Ouch!"

"Oh I get. You don't trust me with your secrets, but you trust her?"

"Rikki, it's not like that. I talked to Cleo first because she called. Anyway, he wants to start having…"

"Sex," Rikki finishes her sentence.

"I don't know what to say to him," Emma says.

"Say yes," Rikki says.

"Rikki," Cleo reprimands.

"Are you waiting for marriage or something?"

"I don't know, Rikki. I never really thought about it," Emma says. "He had a condom and everything."

Cleo and Rikki laugh.

"At least he came prepared," Rikki laughs.

"You seem quite comfortable with this topic. Have you had sex before?" Emma asks.

"Um," Rikki stalls. "Sure."

"What about you, Cleo?"

"Of course not. Well, I want to, but I don't know how to ask for it." Emma and Rikki burst out laughing. "That's not funny."

That night, the girls and their boyfriends are boarded up at Cleo's house. Kim is at a sleepover. And her dad is on an overnight business trip.

"Whatchu got there, Zane?" Lewis asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading up on mermaids," he responds. Rikki walks over.

"You don't need literature," Rikki says, taking away his book. "There are three mermaids right here." She plops down beside him. "Ask away."

Zane plants a surprise kiss on her cheek.

Emma, Cleo, and Ash come into the living room. Lewis checks his watch. Then, he peeks out the window up at the night sky at the full moon. Then, he re-secures the window.

"The full moon is up," Lewis announces. "Brace yourselves."

Cleo pats the empty seat next to her, and Lewis joins her on the couch.

"Ooh. I have to go to the bathroom," Rikki says. Zane stands up with her.

"I'll go with you."

Rikki spends around. "It's the bathroom, Zane. I'll be fine."

"That's always never true," Zane says. But, he respects Rikki's privacy. Rikki climbs the stairs to the bathroom. Walking in, she shields her face with her hands. They forgot about the bathroom window. She reaches over to close the blinds.

"Don't look at the moon. Easy enough," she says. At first, she tries to do it with her eyes closed, but she can't see and trips into the tub. Rikki looks up and the moon catches her, shining its light on her eyes, making them bluer. Rikki stands up straight with a strange new confidence. A whimsical feeling overpowers her and she heads back downstairs to the others.

Cleo notices something strange about Rikki- She walked pass Zane and ignored him. Cleo follows Rikki into the kitchen, watching her get a cup of yogurt from the refrigerator. "Are you alright?" Cleo asks.

"I'm fine, Cleo," Rikki says, unusually upbeat.

"You're acting a little different. Did you look at the full moon?"

"Cleo," Rikki says, cupping her cheek. "You know me." Rikki smiles and turns on her heel toward the living room. Cleo sighs and goes upstairs. She hears sounds coming from Kim's room. She bursts open the door and sees Emma and Ash making out on Kim's bed. Surprised, Cleo closes the door, quickly.

Emma buttons up her shoot. "Oh my God," she says. Ash zips up his pants.

"I could have sworn I locked it."

"That's akay," Emma says, blushing. "Hopefully, she didn't see much." They sit quietly for a moment. "Maybe, we shouldn't touch each other, until this is over."

"Good idea," Ash agrees, reluctantly. He sits with his hands in his lap.

"I'll go get us some juice. I'll be right back," Emma says. He smiles at her as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

In the living room, Rikki is on her fourth popsicle. Zane and Lewis are studying her, bewildered. Cleo pulls Emma into the kitchen.

"I think she saw the moon," Cleo says.

"She looks fine, to me," Emma says, grabbing up two Caprisons and ready to get back to Ash.

"You're not listening. Something's wrong with her," Cleo cries.

"Cleo, you worry too much. She's fine," Emma insists. Lewis appears in the doorway.

"Can you guys help me with something?" he asks. Emma sighs.

"What is it, Lewis?"

"I want to test your powers on this rock I found."

"Can't it wait?" Emma begs.

"It won't take long," Lewis says. They gather around the table with Zane and Lewis' big rock. "Now, Rikki's already had a turn. And she set it on fire, but afterwards it started glowing."

"That's weird," Cleo says.

"I want to see if the same thing happens with your powers," Lewis says. Rikki is at the staircase, staring up at the second floor. She walks around until she knocks on Kim's door. Ash opens the door and she barges in.

"Um. Hi, Rikki," he says, wondering what is she doing here.

"Hi, handsome," Rikki says, her voice smooth and seductive.

"You sound different."

"I feel different." Rikki throws her arms around Ash's neck and presses her body up against his. He laughs it off and gently pushes her away.

"What are the others up to?"

"Playing with Lewis' rock," she says with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh. That thing? He found it when we were at Mako."

"What were you doing there?"

"Research. Trying to figure out how you guys became mermaids."

"Really?..." Rikki pushes Ash down on the bed. He is shocked by her behavior.

"Rikki, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Rikki sits down, rubbing Ash's thigh. He gives her a peculiar look. "I don't see why we have to hide our feelings for each other." She closes her eyes and leans in for a kiss. Ash gets up and she falls on the floor.

"What is going on?" Ash snaps. Rikki gets up.

"You've always had a thing for me, Ash. I can tell. You don't really want that boring, old Emma."

"I love Emma."

"Then, what are you doing here with me?"

"You're being insane."

"How's this for insane." Rikki pulls him close and kisses his lips, vigorously. Ash bucks his eyes. But, then he closes them, sent into a trance from the touch of her soft lips. His strong hands pull her waist closer to his body and they fall back on the bed. He massages her neck with his lips. Her eyes roll. Rikki's hand slides down into Ash's pants and grabs his dick.

"Oh," Ash moans, shocked. Ash's moans get louder and louder, as she strokes his dick up and down. He can't take it anymore.

"Make love to me, Ash." Ash rips off Rikki's shirt and kisses her breasts. Rikki winces, as he sucks hard on her left nipple. Erect, he slides himself inside of her. Rikki feels him growing and she widens her legs, moaning loudly. He covers her mouth as he strokes her with a powerful force, releasing all of his tension into her. With one last grunt, he comes. Then he sinks down, on top of her. He tries to slow down his rugged, heavy breathing. He massages Rikki's curls, staring into her exhausted and glowing face.

"You are so beautiful," he says, out of breath. Rikki smiles, greatly.

"You're the beautiful one," she says, touching his bottom lip with her finger. There is a knock at the door.

"Ash," Emma calls. The knob is turning, and so Ash jumps up and slams the door as it is opening. "Ouch!" Emma screams.

"Sorry, Emma. You can't come in here," he says.

"Well, why?"

"Just give me a minute." Ash pulls Rikki up and hides her in Kim's closet. "Don't say a word," he warns. Rikki giggles. Ash closes the closet and goes to let Emma in. She stares at him, confused.

"Why are you all sweaty?" she asks, with a laugh.

"Oh. I was… exercising."

"…. In here?"

"Yes. Why not?"

Emma shrugs. "Have you seen Rikki. She disappeared."

"No, I haven't seen her," he says, quickly.

"Are you sure?" She studies his face with disbelief.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Where could she be?" Emma sounds worried now. "We were hoping she was with you. What if she got out and went to Mako?"

"Em, calm down. I'm sure Rikki's fine." He plants a belated kiss on her cheek. Emma half smiles.

"We need to find her."

"And we will." Ash kicks Emma out of the room.

"Ash," Emma complains. He goes to the closet.

"You need to leave," he says, sternly as his chest is moving up and down.

"Why Ash, that's no way to treat a lady after a screw."

She reaches up for a kiss, but Ash turns away frowning. He drags her downstairs to the group.

"Ash, you found Rikki," Cleo cheers. "Lewis and Zane were just about to go look for her, outside."

"You're a good man, Ash," Lewis says, patting his shoulder. Ash freezes, not knowing what to say. Zane grabs Rikki up and tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away and hides behind Ash.

"Rikki, what are you doing?" Zane asks.

Ash laughs. "She's just goofing around." He pulls her out from behind him and stands her in front of Zane. Everyone regards him strangely.

"I told you something weird was going on?" Cleo says. She approaches Rikki. "You looked at the full moon, didn't you?" she accuses.

"What is my crime, exactly? Falling in love? Don't I deserve love, too?" Rikki says.

"What are you talking about?" Emma says. "You're already in love with Zane."

"Who?" Rikki asks.

"Obviously, you got a little moonlight. But, at least nothing happened, right?" Lewis says, talking to Rikki. "Right, guys?" he asks the group.

"Yet," Emma says. "The night's still young. Keep her down here."

"Pfft. You're all bonkers," Rikki gripes. Zane forces Rikki to have a seat in a chair. They wait out the rest of the night in the living room with the TV on. Emma falls asleep in Ash's lap.

The next day, they are all having breakfast at the café.

"Our first successful full moon where nothing bad happened," Lewis says. "That deserves a toast."

"It sure does," Emma says.

"To us," Rikki adds, smiling. She ignores Ash's troubled gaze in her direction.

They all put their breakfast drinks together, making a toast.

"Ash, is something on your mind?" Emma asks, afterward. He shakes his head. "You seem a bit preoccupied."

"I'm fine, Emma. Why does something have to wrong?" he snaps.

"It's nothing to get upset over," she says.

"You're right. It isn't," Ash says. Then, he walks out.

"What's wrong with him?" Cleo asks. Emma shrugs her shoulders.

Ash catches up to Rikki, walking along the beach.

"We need to talk," he says.

"About what?" She asks, aloof.

"Last night, of course."

Rikki stares at him.

"Oh, that's right. You don't remember," he says. "That's just great."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks.

"I don't know."

They stand on the sand for a long quiet moment. "I'd be a jerk if I keep this to myself," he says. Rikki waits. "Last night, you saw the full moon."

"Oh, no," Rikki says. "Did I do something crazy?"

"Worse than crazy. Last night, you seduced me. We had sex."

Rikki is speechless and shocked. "Rikki, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" she asks, getting angry. "You took advantage of me while I was possessed."

"Rikki, no. That's not what happened!" He tried to take her by the arm, but she pulls away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rikki- the full moon- it made you want me."

"You're lying. I would never do that to Emma!"

"Neither would I, but it happened!"

Rikki paces around.

"We have to tell somebody," he says.

Rikki stops. "No. That is not an option," she says with conviction.

"We have to. I'm going to tell her."

Rikki pulls him back. "If you tell her, I'll say you raped me."

Ash stares at her. "She won't believe that."

"And you know that for sure?"

Ash pauses, not knowing what to do.

"We keep this between us," Rikki orders. "No Zane or Emma, or anyone can know."

"And you're okay with that?" he asks, in disbelief. Rikki shrugs. "Maybe, she'll understand."

"She won't. She's in love with you, you idiot," Rikki says." She'll never talk to us, again."

"But, still-"

"No buts, Ash," she orders. "They can't know."

"Fine," he finally agrees.

"And no one gets hurts."

"You're right," he says, trying to convince himself.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to left alone," she says. He stares at her for a while.

"You do remember, don't you," he says.

"I wasn't sure.. what happened. My body was aching, and I didn't know why."

Ash's eyes widen in fear. "Rikki, I would never ever hurt you, and if I did-."

"You didn't hurt me, akay," she snaps. "Just let it go."

Rikki walks off, leaving Ash standing on the sand, alone. Next, Ash is standing on Emma's doorstep and she opens the door.

"Hey, Ash," she greets him with a smile. "Come in."

They are in the kitchen and Emma takes out some ice- cream. "I forgive you for earlier."

"Yeah. I was just a little cranky."

"What for?"

Ash pauses. "I wish I could tell you."

"So, tell me."

"I can't."

"Ash, what's going on."

"Nothing," he says. He grabs a spoon and helps her eat the ice- cream.


End file.
